


Deep in His Eyes (I Think I See A Future)

by FallingLikeThis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable Harry Styles, Bad Flirting, Dad! Louis, Face Painting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fun at the town fair, Kid Fic, M/M, Single Parent Louis, Twins, harry with kids, hopefully I pulled it off, it's very important that you take that tag seriously, ponies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingLikeThis/pseuds/FallingLikeThis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a single father with twins, Davis and Ethan. Harry is the cute nursery school teacher that volunteers at the town’s fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep in His Eyes (I Think I See A Future)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metalhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalhead/gifts).



> So, the original prompt was this: Louis is a single father with twins, Davis and Ethan. Harry is the cute face-painting preschool teacher that volunteers at the town’s fair.  
> But I had a hard time reaching the word minimum with just the one scenario at the fair so I changed it a bit and I think it turned out even better. I hope it lives up to expectations. 
> 
> Special thanks to my lovely betas and brit-picker.
> 
> Title is from "Shut Up and Dance" by Walk the Moon.

 

Louis can barely reign his boys in as they walk to the town fair. The twins just turned five and it’s their first year going, so Louis is excited for them to experience the wonders of overpriced food wrapped in grease-soaked paper, rigged fair games, and shoddily built rides. The fair used to be his favourite thing when he was their age and even as an adult, feeling the other end of the spectrum of fair-inducing emotion (What, does he _look_ like he’s made of money? Are they _trying_ to put his kids into sugar comas? That Ferris wheel looks pretty shady), he still gets a sense of nostalgia that reminds him of the good old days.

So, Louis is willing to pay way too much money for Davis to win a cheap-o stuffed animal that he’s going to make his dad carry for the rest of the day, and let Ethan drag them to the rickety fair rides that Louis is 80% certain are going to come apart as they ride them. And he won’t complain to anyone but makes a promise to himself - even as they stand at the entrance taking it all in - to call his mother later and apologise for his part in making her feel all these worries back when he was a kid.

“Dad, can we—“

“I wanna go to the—“

Louis tries to keep up with his boys but they are trying to pull him in different directions and keep talking over one another. He’s certain he wasn’t so difficult when he was their age. (He totally was. Worse even. And there are _two_ of them.)

“Whoa, whoa. Hold on there, lads. One at a time. We’ll get to do everything, I promise.” Louis says, doing his best to calm them.

The boys are quiet for a grand total of ten seconds.

“I want the games,” Davis cries as he pulls Louis' right arm toward them. 

Ethan pulls the other in the opposite direction. “I want the rides!”

“Fine. Dad overrules both of you,” Louis argues. “We’re getting candy floss first.”

The boys groan but otherwise don’t put up a fuss. They are getting treats out of the equation after all.

“Hello there, how can I help you?” A man asks from the window of the booth with a kind smile as Louis and the twins approach.

Before Louis can put in his order, Davis and Ethan are tugging his arms again.

“Dad, can we get a drink, too?” Davis pouts.

“Yeah, I’m thirsty.” Ethan nods along with his brother.

Louis sighs already mourning the livelihood of his wallet.

“Water,” he answers sternly, already knowing what their response will be.

“No! I hate water,” Ethan whines.

“Water tastes gross!” Davis agrees.

Louis scoffs. “Nonsense. Water doesn’t have a taste.”

The man in the booth says nothing but watches warily until a rather handsome face pops up over his shoulder, startling him when their new arrival speaks suddenly.

“Actually, we have flavoured water, if you’d like. Very fruity.”

Louis thinks it’s hilarious the way the first guy nearly jumps out of his skin but clamps his lips together and tries not to laugh. He’s got to set a good example for his kids, doesn’t he? He can’t keep his eyes from trailing over the new guy though. He’s _really_ attractive. The hair that would frame his face is pulled back in a ponytail while the rest falls in waves to his shoulders. And what nice shoulders they are. Louis has a thing for a good pair of shoulders. They usually indicate when a man can give his kids piggyback rides. _Everything_ is dependent on how good it is for his kids these days. Even, or maybe _especially_ , the men he dates.

“Harry, mate, you nearly gave me a heart attack.” the man says to the newcomer, hand over his heart as though to give credence to his words.

“Sorry, Liam,” Harry says, looking like he finds the situation nearly as funny as Louis does but he’s not bothering to hide it. “I’m here to give you a break.”

“Good,” Liam answers, punching Harry playfully in the shoulder. “I need one now.”

Louis would be amused by the display but he has two rather impatient boys waiting for the refreshments he promised starting to squirm by his sides. If he doesn’t get them something to do soon, Louis is going to have trouble on his hands. He clears his throat and flashes a smile when the two men look his way. “Could we get two of those waters and 3 candy flosses?”

“Oh, yeah. Sure,” Liam answers trying to go back to work but Harry stops him by pushing him out of the booth.

“Go on, Liam. _I’ll_ get them. Go take your break.” Harry urges with a fond roll of his eyes.

Liam shakes his head in exasperation at Harry’s tactics but goes without further argument.

Harry turns back to Louis and his sons with a _“sorry ‘bout that”_ as he gets to work gathering what the man has ordered. He hands over the goodies and takes Louis’ money with a friendly smile and, if Louis isn’t mistaken, an appreciative once-over.

“Thank you, Harry,” Louis says politely, handing his kids their treats as he fights his urge to return the favour. Even more good examples he’s setting for his kids. He’s got parent of the year in the bag this year, he’s certain of it.

“You have me at a disadvantage…” Harry trails off as he raises a brow but his smile doesn’t fade. Gleaming, it is, and Louis can’t help the smile which creeps onto his face in return.

“Louis.”

“Louis,” Harry repeats, his smile seemingly growing wider as his lips form around the word, before letting his eyes fall to the two boys by Louis’ sides who are already sporting candy floss moustaches. “And these two hungry gentlemen?”

“I’m Davis.” Ethan fibs, eyeing his brother who picks up on the con immediately.

“I’m Ethan.” Davis announces with a half-hearted wave as he eats.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Ethan,” Harry says looking right at Ethan before turning to nod at the other twin. “Davis.”

Both boys stare open-mouthed before Ethan questions Harry, awe dripping from his words. _“How did you know?”_

Even Louis is a little impressed.

Harry leans forward over the counter.

“Can you keep a secret?” Harry asks in a whisper.

The twins nod their heads enthusiastically.

“So can I.” Harry tells them with a wicked grin and a wink.

“You’re going to tell _me_ though, right?” Louis asks, leaning in. So maybe he’s flirting in front of his children. He never said he was perfect.

Harry just shakes his head, grin growing smug. “A magician never reveals his secrets.”

Louis scoffs. “Of course he does. Behind every good magician is a lovely assistant who knows all his tricks.”

Harry chuckles before leaning toward Louis again. “Is that a sales pitch? Also, did you just call yourself ‘lovely’?”

“Well, _if the shoe fits_ ,” Louis answers with an air of conceit as he ruffles his fringe before dropping the act and gathering his boys to his sides. “But no, no time for your tricks, Harold. _We_ have a fair to dominate.”

“Games?” Davis asks pitifully.

“Rides?” Ethan asks excitedly.

Louis closes his eyes and lowers his head in resignation. His diversion has only postponed his problem, it seems.

Harry hisses at the idea and looks doubtful. “You probably want to let your tummies settle before you go on any rides. Wouldn’t want to get sick.”

Ethan pouts but nods. Even his five year old brain can see the logic.

“Alright, boys, let’s go see what we can win,” Louis announces to the delight of Davis, who pumps his little fist in the air.

Harry chuckles at his enthusiasm and Louis can’t deny that the sound is really pleasant. He sort of regrets that he has to walk away.

“It was nice meeting you, Harry. Maybe we’ll see you later.” Louis says as he takes both of his sons by the hand, ready to lead them to their next destination.

“Maybe you will,” Harry says with a mischievous twinkle in his eye as he smiles and waves at them. “Have fun, lads! Meet lots of interesting people!”

Louis shakes his head as they walk off. If Harry’s the only interesting person they meet, it’ll be more than enough for Louis.

 

*****

 

Not fifteen minutes later, Louis sees a familiar face at the ring toss booth.

“Fancy meeting you here,” Louis says, grinning at Harry as he passes over the required amount of money according to the sign.

Harry tries to give him a look of confusion but it’s marred by the smile he’s fighting.

“Do I know you?”

“ _Really_ , Harry?” Louis asks, quirking an eyebrow.

Sudden clarity crosses Harry’s face as he reaches for the rings to hand over.

“ _Oh_. You must have met my brother!”

“Are you a twin, too?” Davis asks excitedly, accepting the five rings that Harry hands to him.

Louis glances back at the sign and his heart warms a bit. (“ _Three go’s for one pound fifty!_ ”)

“What? No,” Harry says, looking confused again but keeping a straighter face as he aims it at Louis’ kids this time. “Harry looks nothing like me. I’m much better looking.”

“Alright then, more handsome brother, what’s your name?” Louis challenges as Ethan accepts five rings too.

“I’m… Barry.”

Louis hears the small delay as though Harry had to decide on a name. He laughs.

“And you are?” Harry tries to keep his little game going.

“I’m sure Harry could tell you, if you really wanted to know,” Louis offers with a smirk. He’s not going to make it so easy.

One of Davis’ rings bounces off the bottles and comes back to him and Harry watches but says nothing. Even when the extra toss results in a win for the boy.

“Dad! I got one!” Davis yells excitedly.

“Way to go, bud,” Louis says, affectionately ruffling the boy’s hair.

“I didn’t,” Ethan pouts when his last toss lands in between two bottles. _This_ is why he’d wanted to go on the rides. Ethan isn’t athletic at all.

“It’s okay, son,” Louis says, crouching in front of Ethan to comfort him as Davis picks out his prize. “We’ve still got all day. And if you don’t win anything, I’ll win something for you before we leave, okay?”

“You promise?” Ethan asks, looking a little less rejected.

“I promise.” Louis answers, holding out his pinky.

Ethan links their pinkies, sealing the deal and smiling at his dad. Everyone knows you don’t break a pinky promise. They’re sacred.

Louis turns around to find Davis holding a giant teddy bear and nearly tipping over beneath the sheer size of the thing.

“What… Harry! Aren’t those for the people who get three rings on the bottles?” Louis looks at the sign regarding prizes again.

Sure enough, the small prizes are for one ring, medium sized for two, and the giant prizes are for all three rings.

“Usually,” Harry says with shrug and a face that’s far too innocent to be genuine. “But everyone knows that the rules go out the window for twins. They have to share most things, so they need bigger things. More to go around that way.”

Louis narrows his eyes and leans in close to the man running the booth. “You’re teaching them bad things, Harry.”

“No, I’m not,” Harry smirks back. “I’m teaching them the right things.”

Louis wants to be mad. He does. But he can’t be. Not when this beautiful, playful, _tempting_ man is helping his kids have the kind of day he remembers from his own childhood.

Nor when his child is calling his name in distress.

“Dad!” Davis calls, trying not to topple over.

“Sorry, bud. I got it,” Louis says taking the giant teddy bear and glaring playfully at Harry, who knew that Louis would have to carry it the rest of the day.

“Can we find something else to play?” Ethan asks, for once getting excited about the games now that the pressure of winning is off his shoulders.

“Maybe we should take turns between the rides and the games,” Louis suggests. He doesn’t know if he can handle it if they win any more games. The giant bear in his arms is going to get tiring to carry after a while on its own. He doesn’t need another burden just yet.

The twins enthusiastically agree and start looking around for what they want to do next. Ethan points out a ride that looks promising and Davis agrees so they start off in that direction.

“See you later, Harry,” Louis tosses over his shoulder.

“Bye, Lou,” Harry says, waving before remembering his ruse. “And it’s Barry!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis waves him off. His smile, however, is not so easy to dismiss.

 

*****

 

“Let me guess,” Louis says putting a finger to his chin as he and his kids approach the ponies and the man in charge of the children riding them. “Is your name… Jerry?”

Harry bites his lip to keep from laughing before he can muster an answer.

“Close,” he finally answers with a half-smile that makes Louis think thoughts far too inappropriate for his surroundings. “It’s Gary.”

“You must be the ugly brother,” Louis says flippantly, holding back his own smile as he fights the giant teddy bear to get a hand in his pocket and hand over yet more money.

“Heeeey!” Harry protests. “That’s not very nice.”

Louis merely shrugs. “I call ‘em like I see ‘em, _Gary_. Barry and Harry are _far_ more attractive.”

“Dad,” Louis hears a little voice call at his side and kneels down as Ethan tugs at his trousers.

“What is it, pal?” Louis asks, the picture of parental concern when he sees the look of genuine worry on Ethan’s face. He could swear that Ethan had wanted to ride the ponies but maybe he’s changed his mind seeing them up-close.

“Am _I_ the ugly brother?” Ethan asks, so earnestly that Louis doesn’t know whether to laugh at his own stupidity or cry that this is the kind of thing Ethan worries over.

“No! Of course not!” Louis assures him, gathering the boy in his arms.

“Yeah, you’re not ugly,” Davis joins in comforting his brother but stops after a few pats on the back. “Wait. Does that mean that _I’m_ the ugly brother?”

“No!” Louis pulls Davis in so that it’s a group hug. “There is no ugly brother in this family, okay? Only Harry’s.”

Louis glares up at Harry, who can’t seem to decide if he wants to die laughing from the mess that Louis has gotten himself into or fawn over all the _cute_ Louis’ kids are subjecting him to. Louis can’t even _pretend_ to be mad at that face.

Harry’s timer goes off and he nods to the handler to stop the ponies, going into the ring to help kids off so that they can re-join their waiting parents and assisting Davis and Ethan onto the ponies of their choice. There’s a lull in the number of kids wanting to go on the ride, and they are the only two.

Ethan is overjoyed. He’s on a _pony_!

Davis is a little nervous but determined not to let it get the best of him. Harry picks up on his nerves.

“You okay, Davis?” He asks as he hands Davis the reigns.

“Mmhmm,” Davis hums as he nods his head a little too stiffly.

“You know what?” Harry says, leaning in like he has a secret. “I know just what you need.”

“What?” Davis asks, curious now.

“Wait here,” Harry says, turning back to the podium where he collects the money and pulling something from underneath it. Two somethings. “How would you like a magic cowboy hat?”

Harry holds a white hat and a black one.

“Magic?” Davis looks at the hats with interest.

“Yep,” Harry answers with a wink. “They make the ponies think that you’re real life cowboys, and everyone knows nothing can hurt a cowboy.”

Davis nods his little head enthusiastically and reaches for the black hat, leaving the white for Harry to plop on Ethan’s head as he passes back to the podium.

The handler starts the ponies going and Louis smiles and waves from the side-lines, pulling out his phone to take a few pictures as the kids go round.

“That was sweet,” he tells Harry as he watches his boys. “Where did the hats come from?”

“I brought a few things from home to make the day a bit more fun.” Harry answers with a casual shrug.

“For the children?” Louis asks with a sideways glance, letting Harry know that he’s invested in the conversation even as he watches his kids like a hawk. He’s maybe a little terrified of them falling and getting hurt. Such are the consequences of becoming a parent, you worry constantly for their safety.

“For me,” Harry responds, his voice softer than Louis’ heard it before, causing him to look over fully and see the content smile on Harry’s face as he watches Louis’ kids, too.

Damn. He’s actually the perfect man, isn’t he?

Louis shakes the thought from his mind. He needs to do a little research before he decides what to do with this new information. He clears his throat, drawing Harry’s attention to him.

“So…, you’re really good with children,” Louis says. He’s never been one for beating around the bush.

Harry laughs, dimples popping in his cheeks. “I should hope so, I’m a nursery school teacher.”

Louis nearly melts. He works with children. Definitely a plus.

“Do you have any of your own?” Louis continues, angling for more information and not even trying to be discreet about it.

Harry’s smile dims a little. “No.”

“But you want some.” It’s not a question. Louis can tell from Harry’s reaction.

The way Harry’s smile brightens at the idea makes Louis’ heart flutter.

“Boatloads. I want a huge family but first I thought I might try to find someone to share it with.”

“That’s great,” Louis says, voice a little strained. Can he volunteer? He’d like to volunteer.

Harry catches Louis’ eye before he glances down at Louis’ left hand where there’s no evidence of a wedding ring and looks back up into Louis’ eyes. “If you don’t mind my asking…”

“They’re adopted,” Louis interrupts, knowing that Harry feels awkward asking but wanting to get it out of the way. And also make it perfectly clear that he is unattached. “No significant other in the picture.”

“So, you just decided that you wanted kids and then you went out and got them?” Harry asks, his tone obviously teasing.

“Well, there _was_ a significant other,” Louis amends, taking an odd sort of delight in the fact that Harry’s face appears to darken a bit at the admission. “We had plans. Talked about a lot of things. But it was all just talk for him, apparently. We went through the process of looking into adoption, met Ethan and Davis, the whole nine yards. He waited until I fell in love with them to tell me that he wasn’t ready. We fought, broke up, and I went ahead and adopted them anyway.”

“So, basically, he was an idiot.” Harry, states. This is not a question either and Louis flushes at the comment. Doesn’t matter what he’s commenting on, whether Harry thinks Louis’ ex is stupid for letting him go or for passing up the chance to have Ethan and Davis. Either option is rather high praise in Louis’ book.

“Basically.” Louis agrees with a smile.

“Who’s been gone for a really long time, I hope?” Harry fishes looking as hopeful as the question suggests.

“Two years now.” Louis responds, deciding to take pity on him.

“Good.”

Harry looks like he wants to say more, but then there’s another parent interrupting them.

“Excuse me, but _how long is this ride_?” The harried mother looks worried about letting her kid ride the ponies if she’s never going to get them back.

“Oh, sorry! I forgot to set the timer,” Harry looks apologetic before whistling at the handler (who definitely needs a break if he hasn’t realised how long he’s been leading the same two kids in a circle) to stop the ride.

Louis chuckles as Harry helps his boys down and rushes back to take care of the queue that neither of them noticed forming.

“Can we go again, Dad?” Ethan asks eagerly.

Davis gives a minute shake of his head under his oversized cowboy hat. He’s done it once. That’s enough for him.

“Maybe later,” Louis answers with an amused smile but making no promises as he picks up the giant stuffed bear once more and turns to Harry. He doesn’t want to leave their run-ins up to fate anymore but Harry has to do actual work now and Louis doesn’t want to be a bother. He calls a _“later, Harry”_ over his shoulder and relishes the dimpled smile that accompanies the wave sent his way before regretfully turning away.

“I’m hungry again,” Davis complains.

So, obviously, their next course of action is to search for food.

 

*****

 

Louis could swear that he had more money in his pocket than he’s finding. The line at the food counter clears just as he finds that the extra money he thought he’d pulled out is still nestled snugly in his wallet. He takes it out, looks up at the man waiting for his order, and freezes. Because the man behind the counter is Harry, but _not_. He’s got the same smile and the same curls, though a bit shorter. His eyes are the same forest green that Louis has become enamoured of but they don’t hold the same joy that just seems to naturally radiate from Harry’s. No, this strange impostor is definitely not Harry, though Louis might’ve never guessed if he hadn’t spent the morning getting to know the lad.

“Can I help you?” Impostor-Harry asks politely but looks like he’s a little worried about Louis’ mental capacity. Because Louis’ still staring. And not speaking.

“You’re not Harry,” he says dumbly. (At least he said _something_.)

The man behind the counter’s face clears, like he _gets_ _it_ now why Louis was shocked.

“Nope,” He answers, looking a little too amused at Louis’ discomfort.

Louis is sort of waiting for him to offer up a name. Isn’t that what people do when they’re mistaken for someone else? But he doesn’t.

“Right, well, I’ll have two small portions of chips and two waters, please.”

Louis pays and takes his food, trying to juggle everything as he curses Harry in his head and worriedly goes over all their conversations during the day. Same clothes every time, same hair. Ok, he’s pretty certain that it _was_ actually Harry every time. Louis’ not going to let him get away with this though, the little sneak.

 

*****

 

“Ooh! I want my face painted,” Davis cries as he passes a kid with the Batman symbol painted over his eyes.

“Alright, let’s see if we can find the face painting table.” Louis approves. He might even get his own face painted. You know, for family solidarity.

They find the table relatively quickly. And there’s a very pretty boy with paint smudged on his chiselled jaw hard at work painting an elaborate flower on a little girl’s cheek. A few hours earlier, Louis would have been interested. He’s a little too invested in whatever he’s got going with a certain curly-haired _liar_ to be looking at other boys just now.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, they say.

Harry shows up carrying a box just as the pretty boy is finishing up with the little girl.

“Break time, Zayn.” Harry says, nudging the boy in the shoulder.

“Thank goodness,” Zayn answers, rising from his chair. “I need a smoke.”

Harry puts his box down and replaces Zayn in the chair, grinning widely when he finally notices Louis and his boys standing in line.

“Hello there.”

“You know, I’m starting to get a little worried. Are you following me?” Louis asks playfully.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Harry answers, fighting a smile. He’s such a shit actor. “Who are you?”

“Oh, no,” Louis says sternly. “We’re not playing the meet-another-of-Harry’s-fake-twins game when you _actually have a twin_ , you twat.”

Several parents - as well as Harry - gasp, covering little ears as Louis grimaces at himself. He never was very good at holding his tongue.

“Daddy?” Ethan starts as soon as Harry uncovers his ears. “What’s a twat?”

“Harry is,” Louis answers, cheeks still pinking under the weight of the parents behind them staring him down. “And that’s a bad word, don’t say it.”

“Uh huh,” Ethan agrees easily enough but Louis knows this isn’t the last he’s heard of it.

“Louis,” Harry scolds even as he tries valiantly to hold in his laughter. “There are children here. They have very impressionable, young minds. They’re like sponges, they pick up everything.”

“Yeah, well. I blame you. You should have told me you were a twin so I didn’t make a fool of myself,” Louis grumbles, arms crossing over his chest defensively. He’s not pouting.

“But I’m not,” there’s still laughter in Harry’s tone and it’s not cute.

“Pull the other one,” Louis dares him, eyes narrowed.

Harry chuckles at Louis and turns to Ethan.

“So, Ethan, do you want a cat? I do a great cat face,” Harry tells the boy.

“I want Spiderman.” Ethan answers decisively.

“But I do such a great cat face,” Harry repeats, trying to get Ethan excited about being a cat.

“I don’t want to be a cat,” Ethan tells him. “I want to be a superhero.”

Louis watches as Harry bites his lip and looks around at his supplies as though he wondering how he’s going to get through this.

Louis smirks. “Cat’s all you’ve got, isn’t it?”

“Pretty much.”

“Alright, scoot over, Harold,” Louis says, pushing Harry out of his chair and looking around for the red paint. He finds it and gets to work on Ethan’s face as both Davis and Harry watch at his sides.

Fifteen minutes later, Ethan is a very happy Spiderman, Davis is a creepily happy Joker (but he can’t really help that, it’s the way he’s painted), and Harry is pouting because he didn’t get to paint anyone’s face.

“I do a wonderful cat face,” he mopes.

Louis sighs but before he can try to appease the other man, he hears his name being called.

“Hey, Tommo!”

Looking around, he grins happily when his eyes land on his mate, Niall.

“Nialler!” Louis says, readily accepting Niall’s hug.

“Uncle Niall!” Louis’ boys squeal and bombard Niall, not bothering to be careful with their painted faces.

“Hey, lads,” Niall answers with a laugh as he ruffles their hair.

Louis is about to ask Niall what he’s been up to when Niall speaks first.

“Hey, Lou. Could I, uh, maybe borrow your kids for a bit?”

“Whatever for?” Louis asks.

Niall looks at Louis like he should know better.

“The ladies love a man who can take care of kids.”

“You’re not going to try to pass them off as yours are you?”

“No way,” Niall answers like he’s offended. “That’s too big a lie to keep up. I’m just their loving uncle who’s taking care of ‘em.”

Louis shakes his head, ready to deny Niall’s request.

“Please can we go with Niall, Dad?” Davis begs.

“Please?” Ethan joins in.

Louis really needs to learn to say no to them.

“Fifteen minutes.” he finally huffs and they all cheer before running off together.

“You’re a fantastic, dad,” Harry says a bit wistfully, startling Louis. He’d been too busy worrying for the safety of his kids. But well, this sets him up for a good opportunity to get some information out of Harry.

Louis sits Harry down in the artist’s chair and sits in front of him as Harry stares back confused.

“What are…?”

“ _I_ am going to listen to you explain about your mysterious twin _and_ why you’ve been all over this fair today while _you_ turn me into what had better be a pretty spectacular cat from all the whining I’ve been hearing about it.” Louis orders.

Harry gives Louis the most beautiful smile and picks up his paintbrush.

 

*****

 

“You show up when someone needs a break and fill in for them?” Louis asks to make sure he understands what a ‘relief volunteer’ does.

“I also fill in when they’re running late,” Harry says, painting on the last of Louis’ whiskers.

“So, basically, you’re a white knight,” Louis summarizes. “Showing up to save the day.”

Harry’s eyes sparkle a bit, his smile soft and fond. “That’s a nice way of looking at it.”

“Well, you certainly helped make my boys’ day better.” Louis tells him without looking at him.

“I’m glad that I could be of service.” Harry says. Louis doesn’t know if it’s got to do with the face painting or not but he can feel Harry’s thumb pressing tenderly on his cheek and it feels damn good.

“And now, what about the twin?” Louis asks, not wanting to give up this feeling, whatever it is that Harry’s cultivating in his chest cavity.

“That… would be easier to show you,” Harry says, putting down his paintbrush and standing.

“Nice cat, Haz,” Zayn offers, looking impressed when he returns.

“Thank you, Zayn.” Harry flushes with pride at the compliment.

Louis, thinking they are done, tries to step away but Harry catches his hand.

“Wait. There’s one final touch,” Harry tells Louis, reaching for the box he’d brought to the table when he’d arrived.

He pulls out a headband with cat ears and puts it on Louis looking entirely too pleased with himself.

“ _Purr_ fect,” Harry laughs merrily.

“I _will_ scratch you,” Louis warns, making his hand into a paw shape and swiping at Harry’s arms until Harry catches his hand and keeps it. Louis leaves the headband on.

“Come on, I am officially done for the day and I believe I owe you an explanation,” Harry promises, taking the burden of the giant teddy bear upon himself as he pulls Louis along.

“Can’t you just tell me?” Louis whines.

“You wouldn’t believe me.”

 

******

 

There are three of them.

Harry is not a twin because Harry is a _triplet_. And he was right, Louis wouldn’t have believed it if Harry hadn’t shown him both of his brothers.

Louis looks at Harry pleadingly. “Please tell me that their names aren’t Barry and Gary.”

Harry laughs and shakes his head. “Edward and Marcel. Do you want to meet them?”

Louis looks at Harry like he’s crazy. “Looking like a cat? I don’t think so, Harold. Besides isn’t it a bit soon to be meeting the family? You haven’t even asked me on a date yet. In fact, I don’t even know if you’ve told me your real name.”

Harry takes a step closer and reaches for both of Louis’ hands, giant bear forgotten for the moment beside them.

“For the record, I never told you my name. You heard Liam say it. But, also for the record, my name is Harry Styles, I think you make an incredibly sexy cat, and I would very much like to take you on a date.”

“Well,” Louis replies, “ _My_ name is Louis Tomlinson, I’m still not meeting your brothers looking like a cat, though I’d very much like to take you up on that date offer.”

Harry bites his lip as he grins, like he trying to hold back his elation and failing. “Deal. What are you doing right now?”

“Trying to get Niall to give my kids back,” Louis answers making Harry laugh again. He could do that his whole life he thinks, try to make Harry laugh.

“Do you want help with that?”

“Well, you _are_ the white knight around here. How can I say no to that?”

 

*****

 

Louis meets Harry’s brothers looking like a cat.

They’re on their way to the car park after Louis declares that he’s not spending another penny at the fair, lest he go broke entirely. Now, they are going out to have a dinner that’s not been fried or barbequed, at an actual restaurant, Harry’s treat.

Harry stops when he hears his name and turns to find his brothers jogging over. Louis hides behind the giant bear he’s carrying, clutching Ethan’s much smaller stuffed dog, which he’d won earlier, to his chest tightly. (Never let it be said that Louis doesn’t keep his pinky promises.)

“We just finished up,” the one Louis met earlier says glancing towards the bear. “Do you need a ride home?”

“No thanks, guys,” Harry says, a giant smile on his face as he points out Louis and his sons. “I’m going out with Louis, Ethan, and Davis.”

Ethan and Davis puff up at Harry mentioning them, feeling important. Louis cowers some more.

“Is Louis the bear, then?” The new brother asks with a half-grin that almost matches Harry’s.

Harry turns and finds Louis hiding.

“No, Louis would be the adorable kitten behind the bear,” Harry answers with a teasing smirk directed at Louis.

“Pleasure to meet you, Harry’s brothers,” Louis intones from his hiding spot.

“Marcel,” the new one offers, stepping towards Louis with an outstretched hand.

Damn. He can’t keep hiding now, can he?

Louis sighs deeply and steps out to return the hand-shake, ignoring the once over both boys give him.

“I’m Edward,” the other brother salutes from where he is before turning to Harry. “Well, we’re off. Have fun and uh, try not to scar the children for life.”

“Get out of here,” Harry pushes his brother away, laughing.

“Daddy?” Davis asks before Harry’s brothers can get out of earshot. “Which one’s the ugly brother?”

Louis’ eyes widen and he covers Davis’ mouth with his hand, praying that Harry’s brothers haven’t heard as Harry laughs harder, drawing his brother’s attention back to them.

Louis narrows his eyes at the man laughing at his expense. His joy at the antics of Louis’ sons is far too endearing for Louis’ liking.

“Harry. Harry is the ugly brother. I’m only dating him out of pity,” Louis answers his son, never taking his eyes off of the man smiling back at him nor paying attention to the exclamations of outrage from his kids on Harry’s behalf.

Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ middle and kisses his cheek. “You can’t pity me. I am the most successful man in the world. I got everything I ever wanted in the course of one afternoon.”

Louis rolls his eyes.

Harry is utterly unfair, endlessly cheesy, and an undeniable sap.

Louis thinks he’ll keep him anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)


End file.
